Tales of Eclipse
by Slider Eclipse
Summary: Eclipse wished to escape his world and visit one of the ones he loved.. luckily for him someone was listening.. and this someone was a blue eyes! in symphonia no less! And whats this about him being the reincarnation of RA! self insert. not as sue-ish as it sounds. Rewrite has begun!
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to the rewrite of Tales of Eclipse. for those of you who have read it before you may notice that the old chapters are gone and also that this starting chapter is reaching further in than the previous version. To be honest the original version felt a bit rushed to me and unpolished. ( though to be fair this is my 1st attempt at writing so that was to be expected) either way i hope fans, both old and new enjoy this new version!**

… **oh and all flames regarding cameos mentioned in the 1st paragraph shall be deleted... Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another ordinary day when it happened, a young man sitting on his bed boredly surfing the internet. He began to heave a sigh before starting a random monologue. " this world.. its so... rotten and boring.. " he said before clicking on Netflix and viewing some of the shows on it. " why couldn't I be in a world more like these? I'd love to be in Equestria even if I would have to get used to eating flowers.. or perhaps a student of Ashford Academy that would be fun!" he said before groaning and turning to view his collection of video games. " or perhaps one of the places from my games, perhaps not lordran as that place is lonely and built for death but Gameindustri or perhaps Mobius would do nicely! " he said to no one in particular before glimpsing one game in particular.. a game he hadn't played in several years.

He got up and grasped the game gently before his tv screen blacked out with a sputter causing him to look over and toss the game aside in a panic. " NO! Don't die on me now! I don't know when I could afford to replace you!" he exclaimed in a panic while running over to check it with a light smack, not noticing that the power light was still ON. He couldn't imagine spending so long with out a way to contact his friends, even if they were quirky they were still all he had.. not to mention the mind numbing boredom he'd have without Youtube. as he continued banging on the side of the computer he started to heard something he should not be hearing in his room so clearly.. the voice of a girl...

'_ So, you wish to escape your world huh?_' the voice said before letting loose a giggle and resuming. '_Well you're in luck, as I can grant your wish kamisama.. come and live your destiny!_' it was around this time that he noticed the giant glowing Eye of Anubis on his tv screen.. he began to slowly back away from it and towards his door but he was too slow as before he could even get around his bed the "pupil" of the eye opened into a glowing vortex and began to release a powerful suction, oddly enough it only seemed to affect him. As he was getting pulled into the tv he screamed in shock and fear while clawing for anything he could to prevent being eaten alive by it, only managing to grab his old dead cellphone in the chaos.. the last thing he saw as he was sucked in was 2 items sitting on his bed.. a deck of yugioh cards.. and **TALES OF SYMPHONIA**_**.**_

* * *

Our main character awoke a couple hours later with a groan. " ugh what a weird dream.. I thought a girl talked to me and then my tv ate me.. " he said half asleep before opening his eyes... and seeing the face of a girl a few years younger than him with bright blue eyes and long hair that shimmered between silver and a light blue.. he then realized just why his pillows felt so different. He quickly got off her lap and observed his surroundings with a blush, the girl giggling behind him. He observed that they were on a grassy clearing between a forest and a cliff edge. What he heard next however stunned him to his core with shock..

" Glad to see your finally awake kamisama! I was worried something went wrong." she said in a voice that he found very familiar.

"Y-you're the voice I heard earlier!" he exclaimed before being blindsided by a huge beam of light emitting from the ground below the cliff face.

" Sorry kamisama no time to explain it seems we got somewhere to be!" she said before running by him and grabbing his hand, dragging him to the cliff as he noticed that she was carrying a huge sword.

" W-wait what are you about to do?! WE'LL DIE IF YOU JUMP!" he exclaimed in a loud terror but it was too late, she had already jumped off with him in tow. He screamed for the 2nd time that day thinking that he was about to die.. only for the girl to land without even flinching then catching him bridal style and setting him down gently.. before his brain could even register what just happened she rounded the building they landed behind and unsheathed her claymore, leaving the poor guy to his shock alone, the sounds of battle raging from around that corner.

Several minutes passed as he just sat there shell shocked, he would have probably remained like this until she returned; unfortunately for him someone else came around the corner. This person wore a jumpsuit of navy blue armor, a helmet hiding his features. He heard the masked man say something before rushing at him with his sword. Panicking, he raised his hands in defense, his life flashing before his eyes. Just as he thought it was about to be over, a gurgling sound reached his ears. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find out why he was not yet dead. Nothing could describe his shock as he gazed upon a blade of pure energy protruding from the chest of his attacker... a blade that jutted from HIS hand.

As he began to back away from the horrible site in front of him his hand loosened back into a relaxed position, the blade reacting to this as it fizzled out of existence, causing the now dead man to drop onto the ground with a dull thud, some of his blood flying onto his cheek from the sudden motion. He was flabbergasted.. he just killed someone.. he wasn't too put off of it as it was in self defense but it still unsettled him... and that blade of light.. where did it come from? He just kinda sat there in a daze for a while, staring at his hand in shock and wonder until he saw her come back.

" Oh there you are Kamisama! Come with me there's some people waiting for us. I'm sure you'll be interested in seeing them!" she said while pulling him to his feet and began to drag him around the corner. She was dragging him along so quickly that neither of them noticed the corpse was missing.. or the trail of blood that lead away from them.. as they came around the corner his eyes widened yet again in shock.. '_these people.. they're... they're.. that means i'm in..._' unfortunately this was too much for his brain to comprehend so he did the most logical thing...

" Kamisama!" she said as he fainted. Honestly she should have considered this possibility.. after all.. its not everyday someone finds out that they're in Sylvarant, let alone find out by meeting Lloyd, Kratos, Colette and Genis; so a total meltdown is a reasonable result right?


	2. Chapter 1

**My Apologies in advance for the lack of indents in this and the previous chapter. for some reason 's doc manager likes to remove most of my formatting forcing me to go in and reinsert it afterwards ( I'm using Google Drive).. sadly i haven't figured out how to indent in the doc manager yet... **

**etherway enjoy!**

* * *

_A few minutes later_

" Ugh, wow.. what a weird dream..." Our apparent hero muttered to himself as he began to regain consciousness, his eyes still shut tight. " Wonder why i dreamed my tv ate me... That girl was kinda cute though..." He continued before rubbing his head.. it was at this point he realized three things... First was the fact he felt cloth instead of the skin of his hand... The second being the odd angle his body was in.. and finally.. " huh.. I know my bed is old and uncomfy but i don't remember it being as hard as a ro..." He said before finally opening his eyes and gasping in shock..

" Oh thank goodness, I was worried when you passed out so suddenly. " said a young blonde hair girl in what our hero could only describe as a two piece white dress with blue details and matching shoes over black tights... or to be more specific the Chosen of Regeneration, Colette Brunel. Glancing further back our hero noticed that he wasn't outside anymore, instead being in a dark room with a large glass floor, a stairway behind him and over where Colette was standing, the rest of the early game cast of Symphonia, along with the mystery girl fighting off a large moving statue. What he assumed to be the puzzle room inside the temple. After taking note of his surroundings and trying to piece together his now hopelessly shattered mind he finally noticed that Colette seemed to be waiting for a response.. He just nodded to her, not able to think of a single thing to say. Thankfully, this seemed to satisfy the ditzy girl as she turned back to the battle and watched.

After a few more moments, giving him plenty of time to compose himself from the shock, the Mystery girl finished off the golem with a downward slash of her claymore, causing it to curl into a fetal position and literally melt into a solid block of stone. Colette waved over to the others as they pushed the block into a perfectly sized hole in the floor. Sadly, the boy in red didn't notice this and jumped down to finish up the puzzle, causing the others to sweatdrop before motioning to the Chosen that they would go get him. She simply nodded and sat down on the edge of the ledge to wait, her legs swinging slowly. He simply facepalmed at these events, reminding him of the odd amount of cloth on his hands and look himself over.

The first thing he noticed was his body being a lot different than he remembered, instead being thin and lean to the point of almost girly and the sky blue exsphere in his chest.. Lightly touching it he then took note of the long black gloves he was wearing, the fingers and thumb cut off just past his knuckles leaving only three holes on each glove, white flaps at the ends of them with what he noted as the Eye of Anubis forming a buckle clasping each glove to him just below the armpits. From there he noticed a stray strand of hair, silver in color and flowing down just past his neck both in the back and in the front sides of his head. He couldn't help but smile a little at what he saw next. It was a sleeveless white kimono styled jacket that reached mid thigh length before splitting off into a pair of trenchcoat like extensions that reminded him a lot of Kaiba's battle city jacket, a large cut down the back of this forming an upside down v shape. Continuing downwards he noticed the black tights covering his own legs '_Odd that i didn't notice that before...' _He thought before shrugging in his head and noting the white leather boots with solid gold soles giving him a three inch heel. they were ankle length in height but extended upwards on the front to just below the knee, gold colored strings wrapping around his legs in a double helix shape to keep the extension in place. Finally he noticed a magic lens Colette used and discarded earlier and picked it up, the lens was used but still held just enough power to let him see himself in it, like a mirror.. He saw his eyes had become larger and more anime like the iris's a bright and gentle violet, a pair of thin golden glasses sitting on his face. '_ Come to think of it.. everything seems a bit more colorful and bright.. like some kind of bizarre mix of anime and real life... its kinda nice actually...'_ He noted while tossing aside the lens, the very last of its magic used up. It was around this time that the others returned from their trip to grab the sorcerer's ring.

* * *

"Hey, look Colette! we got the ring!" said a young boy in a red jumpsuit, black suspenders over them.. better known as Lloyd Irving.

" What do you mean we Lloyd? you were the one who jumped down a hole and ran ahead." Said an even younger child, his ears pointed with bright white hair in a simple blue shirt and shorts outfit. Genis. Lloyd slowed down and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head allowing his friend to catch up before they resumed their friendly bickering..

"…" Yea.. that was the red headed badass all fans of ToS should know and love Kratos, the tails of his purple suit bellowing in the non existent wind that only someone truly cool could ever call upon.

" Oh lighten up you old sourpuss, I know we're suppose to protect them but can't you at least crack a smile or something?" said the mystery girl that dragged our hero into this mess. Now that he wasn't panicking he was able to get a clearer look at her. She was even leaner than him and nearly as tall '_Couldn't be more than half a head shorter than me...' _ Her build was very hourglass-ish with a rather flat chest, though he blushed a little upon realising that fact. Her outfit consisted of a light blue shoulderless dress made entirely of dragon scales, giving it a shimmer when the light reflected off it as she moved, a large blue orb rested on a silver half breastplate attached to the top of the dress, the orb resting on her collarbone. Bright white tights covered her exposed legs and judging by the shine one could assume they were woven of iron threads. Finishing this was a pair of simple slip on shoes that matched her dress, a pair of ribbons spiraling up her legs to keep them firmly on and tieing into a bow just behind the knee caps. '_Hmm, that seems to be the sword she was using earlier on her back but i can't get a good look at it'_' He thought before colette noticed the group approaching and got up with a wave.

'" Oh hey Hikari! look your brother woke up!" Colette said while pointing at our still unnamed hero. '_So.. her name must be Hikari.. wait.. what was that about me being her brother?' _

" Oh thank you Chosen, i'm so glad my brothers alright." Hikari said before helping him onto his feet, still mildly confused. though he noticed that she gave him a look that screamed " play along for now" while no one else was looking. he was going to respond but a certain red clothed boy decided to butt in to say hello.

" Hi there my names Lloyd what's your's? " he said while holding out his hand. '_well, I'm here now so I might as well play along until I find out what's going on' _our hero thought before grabbing the hand in his own and starting to shake a bit awkwardly. " Chaossu, My names Eclipse, good to meet you Lloyd" Eclipse stated, not noticing Kratos raising his eyebrow ever so slightly.

" Lloyd, now is not the time for introductions, I suggest we not keep the Chosen's Angel waiting" Kratos said before walking past Eclipse and up the stairs. Colette ran off to follow only to trip over her own feet and fall on top of Lloyd, the two blushed a little before scrambling to get up and run after Kratos. Eclipse, Hikari and Genis just Sweatdropped before following.

* * *

The walk back through the dark Hallways of the Temple proceeded with an Awkward silence, giving Eclipse plenty of time to look around lazily and piece together what happened so far, the Silence so thick that all he could hear was the sounds of the large bugs and other mobs that roamed the temple moments before Hikari or Kratos cut them down. After several grueling minutes of this they finally reached the entryway to the top of the shrine, however, Eclipse was interested in the fact that there was no forcefield, instead was simply the teleporter with a waist high tablet sitting to the side, a small indent about the right size to put the sorcerer's ring into. Lloyd, the ever excitable child he is, ran over to it and inserted the ring into the slot, small lines etched into the ring glowed blue with mana for a moment before the energy slipped out of the ring and down matching lines on the tablet, acting like a sort of wire as it fed the energy into the teleporter. It jumping to life with a mechanical sound before dulling to a barely hearable hum.

" Aww, thats all it does? i was expecting something cooler like a fireball or the wall opening.." Lloyd said with a pout causing Everyone ( minus a certain grump in purple) to sweatdrop " Lloyd, knowing you you'd still be unsatisfied if it really did shoot a fireball" Genis said causing Lloyd to get annoyed and turn back to him " I would not! a fireball would be awesome!" he exclaimed, however Genis simply rolled his eyes at his friend and looked at the platform. " I wonder what this is suppose to do.." he muttered to himself, just a hint of his sisters passion shining through. Unfortunately ( or fortunately depending on who you ask) Colette found this to be the perfect moment to trip again, despite standing perfectly still and fall on top of Genis, causing both to fall onto the platform in a crumpled heap, causing the device to activate and teleport them both away. " Colette? Genis? where'd you guys go-oah!" Lloyd said before absentmindedly stepping onto the pad himself, teleporting away. Hikari sweatdropped before turning to the only other person still there.

" Go on ahead, I'll stay here and tell my brother what he missed while keeping watch for any stray Desians that might try to ambush the Chosen." she said. Kratos just did what he was famous for and ...'d his way onto the teleporter,

" So.. what's this all about " sister" I'm sure you know just as well as i do that no Desians are going to show up.." Eclipse asked once Kratos had left. Hikari simply let out a giggle at this before turning around to him and smiling gently.

" Of course I know that. but do you honestly want to listen to them give Colette her death sentence?" Hikari said, her face turning to a frown for a moment at the end before going back to her normally perky and motherly self.

" … Good point, that still doesn't explain why I'm here though? How is this even possible?" Eclipse continued giving Hikari another giggle before pointing at the wall behind the teleporter.

" All will be explained in a moment, but first would you kindly go look at that wall? it will make things easier in the long run." She said completely serious.

Eclipse weakly gulped before stepping around the teleporter and over to the wall, at 1st the darkness kept him from noticing anything out of place but then he noticed a rather odd, smooth part of the wall that seemed indented and a little glossy, just the right size to put a hand on... He did so and the touch panel lit up with a golden glow as an Eye of Anubis Formed on the back of his hand then seemed to seep through into the panel itself and enlarge. Eclipse Stepped back a couple paces as a Small object started to slide out of the panel, awash in the same glow before it dimmed, the light on the panel fading away as well. The card floated over to His Outstretched hand and he noted it to be a Yugioh card, a copy of Kuriboh, it gave him a wink before dissolving into stardust and absorbing into his hand.. Eclipse was left speechless for a few moments before Hikari came over and rested her hand on his shoulder...

" That was the Duel Guardian Kuriboh, a former colleague of mine and a protector of The Winged Dragon of Ra... He once protected a friend of mine and now.. He serves and protects you.. Kamisama..." She said in a hushed voice Causing Eclipses eyes to widen as the realization hit him like a semi truck full of fireworks... _' is she saying.. that i'm... the Winged Dragon of Ra?...' _" Oh and Kamisama, We were hired to protect the chosen one while you were knocked out." She continued as she walked back over to the hallway and leaned onto a wall, giggling at the increased amounts of shock on Eclipse's face. "Its so good to have you back again.. even if its not the same as before..." Hikari Whispered to herself with her eyes closed, a large, genuine smile on her face.

* * *

**so yea, no action quite yet.. but expect it to start getting better around chapter 3.. we have a lot of exposition to get through still but once that's over with things should be moving along at a much faster pace. **

**other than that i'd like to say that anyone watching should expect weekly updates ( planning to do them mostly on Wednesdays but not fully certain if that will be the final plan or not.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Later That Night_

Eclipse and Hikari were once again in the clearing where everything started, a small campsite now set up off in the corner. Eclipse was laying back on a tree stump at the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling lazily over the edge while hikari cooked a simple stew nearby.

" You're awfully calm about all this Kamisama... being torn from everything you ever knew and thrown into a role that few could ever even dream of.." Hikari stated simply while stirring the pot.

" How could I not be? I've always dreamed of escaping that world Hikari. where I'm from.. nearly everyone was rotten to the core, most of all anyone with power... I'll admit though i was a little startled when i killed that renagade back at the temple.. and i'll also miss my friends and the anime and video games.. But either way, theres no point it looking back at the things you may never see again.. so instead i'll just keep looking forwards at the adventure ahead. " Eclipse said, never turning his head to look over to Hikari. However, after a few moments he decided to turn his head and give a wry grin in her direction. " Oh, and i hope you didn't put any carrots in that stew.. can't stand the taste of them."

"You don't like carrots?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

" Eenope, don't like any veggies for that matter.. only ever could stand potatoes.. and tomatoes, but only if they're smashed into a fine paste." Eclipse Continued before turning back to gaze at the stars a little longer. Hikari Simply Sweatdropped and put away the carrots with a sigh.

The Duo sat there in silence for a little while longer as the stew continued to slowly cook, giving time for Eclipse to ponder over the recent events. '_ so.. I'm the Winged dragon of Ra huh... guess that makes me a god now... but why are we in Symphonia.. the Winged Dragon of Ra is from Yugioh.. i'll have to ask Hikari about that over dinner... Oh well, i guess it doesn't matter too much anyway.. we're in Symphonia and Hikari managed to talk that pig they call mayor into hiring us to protect Colette.. now that i think about it though.. what happened to that cellphone I managed to drag in with me..' _It was around this point that Hikari called him over for dinner so he shrugged and got up, dusting himself off as he walked over. he stopped though for a moment as his hand brushed on a small lump in his robe. reaching his other hand in he found a small pocket and pulled out the object that was making said lump. " Huh, so that's what happened to it.." Eclipse said as he looked over the small device, it was about the size of a Deck box and reminded him of a mini ipad. the case was black and turning it around to the back revealed a intricate Seal of some kind etched into it with gold. finished looking at it, he resumed his short walk and started to mess around with the small device. like the device in the temple it started up with a simple tap of his fingers and showed a simple menu with a few options, Deck list, Database and Inventory. the list got him curious but he figured he should eat while the food was hot and turned it off.

" Hey, look Hikari i think this is that cellphone i had on me when i came here. seems to have changed a bit though..." He said, showing the new device to her before putting it away and grabbing his bowl with a nod of thanks to her. after a few moments of silence as they ate Eclipse figured it was about time to ask his question..

" so.. probably should have asked this back in the temple.. but why are we here? i mean.. shouldn't we be in the Duel Spirit world or something?" Hikari stopped eating and started to pout before letting loose a long and heavy sigh and setting aside her bowl.

" it all started a long time ago, back during what you know as the karlon war... " she started, a somber tone hidden in the back of her words. " Mother Ra had just been Freed from her enslavement at the hands of That Bastard Franz... we decided to take a vacation for a little while to relax and get over those horrible months and at the time Symphonia seemed to be an interesting place to her... however, a couple months after we arrived Methos used Origins powers to split the world in 2.. scattering us Duel Guardians and without realising it, sealing the twin worlds off from the rest of the multiverse... mother ra.. she was cut off from her believers.. and had to resort to sustaining herself on what little mana she could fine.. at first things seemed ok, we could have just waited for the worlds to be reunited when he got his wish.. but as you know this side didn't fare that well, several chosen's failing one after the other.. eventually mother ra just couldn't pull enough mana to sustain herself.. so.. she gave what little she had left to me and died..." at this point Hikari's despair could be easily heard, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. Eclipse got up, having long sense finished his bowl and gave her a hug to calm her down.. she gave a tiny smile and, after wiping away her tears, continued the tale .. " its been many years since then Eclipse.. i had just about given up hope.. but then by a miracle i noticed a weak spot in the dimensions... and used what power i could to reach through and.. well.. i'm sure you know the rest..." she said before giving him a weak giggle and resuming eating, a deathly silence hanging in the air.

* * *

_After Dinner_

Having finished his dinner a while ago, Eclipse sat on his stump and looked through the device he found earlier. clicking on the Inventory option just showed an empty menu, ' _huh, reminds me of the menus from the game'_' Deciding that there wasn't anything he coudl do there right away he backed out and moved to the Deck List, inside he saw a pair of cards, one was the kuriboh he collected earlier.. the other.. ' _what the?! i have a blue eyes white dragon?!.. wait.. that must be Hikari.. she said she was also a Duel Guardian and her outfit does seem to be based on one...' _Shrugging off that revelation he moved on to the third option, the Database, and noticed it showed several more options. ' _hmm, a map, a monster manual, an item guide, so far it seems like all the collection key items from the game version of this place.. wait what's this?' _ looking at the bottom of the list he noticed two options he wasn't expecting, music and shows. Clicking on the shows button gave him tons upon tons of options, some of which Eclipse knew didn't exist in his world ' _Since when did Kingdom hearts have an anime?! or ib for that matter? thats not even an official game!' _ puzzled by this he clicked on a random show on the list and widened his eyes, tears of joy pouring downwards... they were actually on there.. he still had access to his favorite things even here.. his excitement grew even more as he backed out and checked the music setting, and to his delight it contained all kinds of music with none of the garbage stuff like JB or rap... by himself it even had all the various fandubs he loved to listen to.. he clicked on the fandub for bad apple and started to hear the song play.. but not from his phone.. instead he reached into the pocket again to locate the source and found a tiny, almost unseeable earpiece.

" so.. Kamisama, now that we've had a good meal and gotten to know each other a little better, we'd better get you ready for tomorrow!" Hikari said from behind Eclipse, startling him out of his blissful moment, giving Hikari a giggle fit at the sight.

" what do you mean get ready? " Eclipse said as he got up and dusted himself off, absentmindedly putting the earpiece in his left ear, a mix of annoyance and confusion in his eyes.

" Don't tell me you already forgot? the mayor hired us to assist in protecting the chosen" She said with an arm on her hips, an amused smirk on her face despite the disappointed look on her face. ' _ of course i recall that, the look on kratos and the mayors faces when i starting giving reasons for those 2 to join us was simply priceless.' _ Eclipse thought before nodding to Her and shrugging in confusion. She simply let out a sigh before continuing. " Kamisama, when i said hired us.. i mean both of us.. you have to help me and kratos battle.. hence why we're spending all night getting you ready for combat."

" I was worried that you were going to say that.. but how am i to fight? i don't seem to have a weapon with me." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

oh kamisama but you do, infact you're already wielding them." Hikari then pointed to his arms, Eclipse raised one up to eye level and started to examine what she was pointing at. ' _huh, ,these are weapons? how does that work?' _he thought as he looked at the rather plain looking golden bracers covering his forearm, a few egyptian symbols and runes etched into the tops, a small dull grey gem in the center of each one. " those are the form that your weapon has taken, a pair of bracers that assist you with manipulating mana, both around and within you."

" how do you know all that? did the previous ra use these as well?" Eclipse asked only half paying attention. he was too busy staring at his hand.

" oh no, mother ra used to use a scythe with a built in duel disk, the use of those bracers was one of the last few things i managed to see before the cracks between this universe and your own sealed up... i still don't get how that pink pony was able to wave to me.." Hikari said, muttering the last part to herself. " anyway, lets get onto training kamisama, we have a lot to cover if your going to be ready for tomorrow!" Hikari finished up before drawing her claymore finally giving Eclipse a good look at it. to be honest the only way one could describe the sword was to call it an oversized master sword with a blue eyes shining dragon theme, the eye of anubis etched when the triforce would normally be.

Eclipse jumped to his feet and waved his hands in a panic. " wait wait! i don't even know how to use these things yet!" He shouted before she nodded and got into a ready stance, waiting for him to figure out his weapons. ' _ok, calm down.. think back to earlier today, you got them working before.. recall how that felt... ' _Eclipse thought to himself while doing a few deep breaths to relax. dull flashbacks started to form in his mind of that moment. after a short amount of time he found exactly what he was looking for and clenched his fists, using sheer force of will to command the energy in the air to aid him. and then, the blades of mana formed. he opened his eyes and with a nod signaled her to begin...

and thus.. the new god of the sun and the dragon girl who summoned him trained throughout the night and well into dawn..

* * *

**So that concludes chapter 2, a preview of what these post chapter notes will be used for includes**

** New Weapons ( Oc's only)**

** New Art summary ( oc's and non canon arts only)**

** Actual author notes regarding the chapter**

**so yea.. feel free to leave a review if you like. i'm not demanding or even asking for them, but they do give me motivation to keep writing. even if you don't thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Dawn of the Second Day _

Eclipse and Hikari were still training in the fields as the sun began to raise into the skies above them, there sleeping bags and tents bellowing in the morning breeze unused..

" lets see you block this! _Stella Bolt_!" Eclipse exclaimed as he backpedaled away from Hikari's sword then pointed his right index finger at her, the energy blade dissolving as he did so before a fast needle sized laser of magic shot out at Hikari. she turned to the side to dodge it, the beam grazing her stomach and causing her to wince before she finished her turn and slammed the blade into the ground. " _Dragon Fang!" _ a large wave of energy surging forwards at a moderate pace. " and now, _Burst Stream Slash_!" She continued as she spun in place, her sword glowing with a destructive burst of light before it tore off the blade in a crescent wave right behind the Dragon Fang " And finally, _Neutron Thru-_!" she roared before being interrupted.

" _Stella Flare_!" Eclipse said as he sidestepped the slower moving fang and then dived to the ground to both dodge the faster wave and pulse his mana into the earth below, causing it to burst up under hikari's feet, causing her to be forced into the air and burned by the sheer amount of energy, eclipse then followed up by lunging himself forwards with his already placed palm then quickly reformed his blades and prepped for a slash at Hikari's now defenseless state.. that is until he noticed she was smiling. " _Couragous Roar_!" She Exclaimed before slamming her blade downwards along with her body, only stopping an inch from Eclipse's head as she canceled the art. " With that i'd say i won again." she said with her smug smile before breaking out into giggles at the look on Eclipse's face. " I will say though that you have gotten a lot better already. i honestly wasn't expecting that flare.. " she continued with a slight pout as she munched on an apple gel, causing the mild burns on her legs to heal at a rapid pace.

" Thanks Hikari.. glad to know i'll be at least more useful than lloyd for now.. " Eclipse said, muttering the other half before looking up and noticing the time. " err... HIkari? "  
" Yes Kamisama?" She said as she started rolling up the campsite and storing most of it in a tiny cube.

"Weren't we suppose to be back in the village by sunrise? he asked in a worryed tone

" Yea, why?"

" er.. unless i'm mistaken cause of this being a different planet.. it appears to be fairly late into the morning.." He deadpanned while pointing into the sky, the sun being well on its way to the center of the sky. the two blinked at each other before realising just what the implications ment and began a panicked rush, Hikari tossing Eclipse's Pack to him before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the cliff overlooking the temple and the pair jumped and began sprinting to meet up with the group.

* * *

The pair arrived about an hour later to a village that was smoking, a village of smoldering ruins left behind. the pair were breathless at the sight and it took a conscious effort to not vomit for Eclipse.

" th-this is horrible.. " Hikari said, sorrow deep in her voice..

" I knew the Desian's were bad.. but I didn't expect anything like this..." Eclipse said as he walked through the village, the stones awash with blood and the air stale with the scent of burnt flesh. they couldn't stand the sight for long, and there was little left for them to help with, so they went to one of the few unscathed homes left, the brunel's, and asked where the chosen was. after hearing they were heading off to the house of guidance. ( mainly because the mayor banished lloyd and genis), the pair left behind some of their spare supplies and left for the house of salvation, to meet up with the group.

* * *

a couple hours later the sun was beginning its descent as the pair walked in silence. the smoke from the village had an unexpected effect of chasing away most of the native wildlife, most likely from the item store's supply of holy bottles, giving them plenty of time to think without being attacked. Hikari was mostly over it and was only feeling pity for the villagers who were still alive. Eclipse on the other hand.. '_ that was horrible.. so many lives ended in terrible ways.. and who knows if killing was all they did.. and that smell.. that terrible smell.. '_ needless to say he was still shell shocked over the ordeal.. it was his second direct confrontation with death.. and on such a large scale... the pair was knocked out of their thoughts by a large group of bunnys.

" Let me guess.. these are those man eating bunnys right?" Eclipse asked as he saw the cute and completely harmless looking creatures turn to look at them.

" How'd you know?" Hikari said as she drew her sword

" Lucky guess.. also Its hard to forget reading about these little buggers scaring the pants of people in nearly every self insert out there" Eclipse said as he formed a ball of magic in his hand. and thus the pair ate a very filling lunch and forgot about there troubles throughout the day, reaching the house of salvation well after night fell...

* * *

**so yea.. that was Chapter 4, sorry its so short but i really couldn't think up much to add for this section. ( plus when i actually wrote it the entire thing felt longer)**

**Next chapter The group will finally gather and journey though the desert. what dangers will they face? stay tuned to find out!**

**New Arts**

**Eclipse**

**Stella Bolt: A Needle thin beam of magic released from the finger at high speeds, resulting in a cone of air forming around the tip of it. does fairly low damage but pierces through multiple foes multiple times. ( lvl 1 Art)**

**Stella Flare: An Explosive Burst of mana released from the palm into the ground below the target, forcing them into the air. does highish damage and leads into air combos. ( Lvl 1)**

**Hikari**

**Notes: Hikari's Ability tree works similarly to Regal's in that she does not use different lvl's of an art tree, instead her arts are divided between " Regular" and " Finishing" . Regular Arts typically have low Costs to preform and can be chained to each other as long as the user has energy ( aka tp) to preform them, Finishing Arts are much more powerful and have a higher cost, but always end an Art Chain, Leaving the user vulnerable for a few moments.**

**Dragon Fang: a Large Scale version of Demon Fang, does very high damage compared to Demon Fang but moves about half as fast. ( Regular Art)**

**Burst Stream Slash: A Large horizonal Slash charged with the power behind a Burst Steam of Destruction, releasing this force as a crescent shaped wave that moves forwards at a moderately fast speed and does moderately strong damage, knocking targets off there feet upon impact ( Regular Art)**

**Neutron Thrust: A Slow Charging Art that gathers the Full power of a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's breath into the blade before sending it forwards as a large Blade of energy with a powerful thrust. Does Extremely high Damage but leaves the user unbalanced for a few moments after its fired. (Finishing Art)**

**Courageous**** Roar: Requires Hikari to be in midair before slamming her blade downwards at high speeds, Cracking the ground upon impact. Does high Damage But leaves the User stunned for a Moment from the Impact. ( Finishing Art)**


End file.
